Insults, Broken Fences, and Lustful Fantasies
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Written for 30 Kisses on LJ. Kikyou has been close to Inuyasha, but lately she'd been getting strange thoughts that lead to her blushing and running away. What happens when a few insults and a broken fence lead her to lustful fantasies? [Lemon]


**I**nsults, **B**roken **F**ences, and **L**ustful **F**antasies

Author: Lady Casper

Rating/ Genre: MA+ (Lemon: Sexual Situations and swearing)

Pairing: Warning Inuyasha x Kikyou _(don't like it, don't read it)_

AN: This was written for my claim on this pairing at 30Kisses on LJ. This was not betaed.

* * *

Sitting with his legs crossed, the hanyou scoffed at the sight before him. There was Kikyou trying to do everything on her own again. Yesterday a demon had attacked the village. Being a half demon, Inuyasha had no trouble simply to kill it with one swift motion of his claws, but it didn't help that those very same claws accidentally destroyed a villager's fence that kept his herd in from running around and getting attacked by other demons and animals.

Even though, he felt that that stupid fence shouldn't have been there in the line of fire, he had offered to fix it. The villager was beyond what you called pissed about the issue and seeing a half demon around his home would startle the cows.

If it hadn't been for Kikyou standing right there, he would have given the man a good beating or two about calling him a half demon. What was so damn wrong with being half demon anyways?

Kikyou, like the good saint they always proclaimed her to be, said she would fix the fence the next day. True to her word, there she stood. Her kimono sleeves had been pulled back by a tie that went across her chest and tied to the back of her shoulder blades. Wiping away a bit of sweat that slowly started to go into her eye, Kikyou grabbed another piece of wood and placed it next to another that had already been hammered together with the rest of the fence.

"Keh, why won't you let me do it?" Inuyasha scolded her. He couldn't see himself sitting there while Kikyou, not only a woman but a priestess did work that wasn't even caused by her. Actually, Kikyou had even said to be careful around the farms when striking a demon and he completely ignored her. So why was she doing his punishment?

"I said I would and so I am." Kikyou chimed like it was no big deal she was out of breath and panting. It didn't help it was one of the hottest days in summer.

"Come on; let me do it so I don't have a guilty conscious already." Inuyasha barked as he stood up and went to grab a timber wood plank from her hands. He was met with a clunk on the head by the same timber wood plank. It had slipped from her hands as she went to use the hammer and flew in the air, hitting him dead center in the head.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" She rushed to check if there was any bleeding but found none. Well, she had known he had a hard head. "Glad to know that it's true." She laughed before turning around and trying to finish her work before the sunset.

With the swing of the hammer, another bit of the fence came back to life. It took her a few more swings before she finally had the fence back up.

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back, I just need to return the tools and let the farmer know his fence is back in place." She said over her shoulder as she picked up the tools and threw them into the box before heading off toward the house that sat in the center of the land. Walking over to the side of the housing, she poked her head into the doorway of the hut to tell the villager it was fixed.

What she found though startled her. There lying on the ground, was the villager's head stuffed under his wife's kimono. She had to stifle a gasp before she disappeared out of the villager's farm.

"Hey Kikyou, why is your face so red?" Inuyasha looked at her, tilting his head to see if there was actually something wrong with the priestess.

A nervous smile was her only reply she could give him before starting to head back toward the hut her and her sister resided. Inuyasha followed along, not sure of if she was really alright.

"Kikyou, are you sure your okay? You seem to be getting redder by the second." Inuyasha rushed his hand across her face to stop her and placed the hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really." Kikyou gave that nervous smile again and Inuyasha knew something was up.

"Fine, but you need to get cleaned up. You kinda smell." Now that was something she hadn't expected just as Inuyasha hadn't expected a knock on the head.

"I might smell but at least I don't reek of canine." And for the first time, Inuyasha actually saw Kikyou blushing harsher than before. Her lips twitched before a small pink tongue poked out and licked at them nervously.

"I didn't go that far. It's just you were sweating like a pig."

"Inuyasha, I'll warn you to refrain before you get more than a lop on the head." Kikyou glared at him before spinning on her heel toward the lake father back into the forest. He couldn't just very well let her go into the forest alone when it was almost getting dark. And not when she just insulted him!

Keeping quiet, he followed her along the tree lines, thinking maybe she knew he was there.

Kikyou on the other hand was too busy getting redder by the second. Her hands were shaking a bit. She hadn't met to stumble in on them, but she couldn't hide that feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach. Could she and Inuyasha ever be that intimate? Just the thought stirred her heart and made her rush to the water before any other strange ideas decided to flash in her mind. So absorbed in trying not to sound and think like a hentai, she never heard or sensed the hanyou that continued to follow her to the waters.

The second her eyes fell onto the crystal gleaming sight of the river, she sighed in relief.

Without a moment's hesitation, she started to pull the tie on her chest, letting the folds of her kimono fall down her arms. Inuyasha blinked, that was completely unlike her usual bathing habits. Usually she would look around to check if she was safe to bathe. That's why he'd never seen the rest of her bathing habits. Now, she threw the ribbon that had tied her sleeves back and untied the obi sash that went around her waist. It poured down to her feet before she went to remove the white tie in her hair. It fell into the small pile of her belongings. Inuyasha watched carefully, trying to see if maybe something bit her or if she were wounded. But what he found was a healthy body, pale and creamy and seemingly beckoning him to come down there and have a taste. He suddenly felt hot as something in his stomach stirred to life. He'd never felt this way before toward anyone, but with her back to him, nude and glistening, Inuyasha wanted to be down there.

Kikyou let the remainder of the kimono fall in a pool of white and red as she stepped into the lapsing water that cooled her skin at the touch of her foot. Slipping in quickly, she started to rub off all the dirt and grim that accumulated on her skin. Her hands smoothing down her shoulders, little pearls of water forming on her skin, making it shine in the setting sun. It almost looked like they were little fires coming to life on her skin.

Inuyasha gulped down something that had formed in his throat, making it hard to breathe.

Where was a damn plank to hit him in the head now? Thoughts poured in his mind of running his clawed hand down her body, cupping her bottom and pulling her to him, to his naked form.

Wait! What? Did he really just think that? Inuyasha ran a shaky hand down his face.

What she doing to him? What was he doing to himself?

Kikyou ducked into the water, trying to get rid of the crud from yesterday's demon hunt and today's yard work before she reappeared out of the water. Sucking in air, she ducked again, only this time before she surfaced; she noticed something red in a tree top that faced the lake. It couldn't be? Could it? She always remembered having to chase him away so she could get a peaceful bath. His defense was "I'm only looking out for you, keh." Though she believed him, she never thought of him much of a pervert.

Now, she was starting to get second thoughts as she watched the hanyou apparently oblivious to her eyes under the water.

'If he wants to peek, why not let him?' Her mind thought the words before she could stop them. Did she really want him to see her?

'He probably already has by now,' her mind chimed before she resurfaced for air. Making sure she didn't look in his direction, she closed her eyes as she wiped away wet strands of jet black hair behind her head and tucked one stubborn strand behind her ear before turning her back to him. With one jump, she dove into the waters, giving the hanyou a nice view of her ass before she went under again.

He bit down, the iron taste of blood mixing against his tongue.

She was torturing him without trying!

Had that villager's actions really caused her to be such a hentai? Or was it just a jump start into her own desires?

She knew she wished to live with Inuyasha, but the thought of them being so intimate nearly shook her out of her skin. Could she really be like that? Like any normal woman did with their husband? She'd been fighting off feelings and demons for so long; it was hard to process that she actually had desires and fantasies of a man being with her. Surfacing, she blew water from her mouth as she fought the urge to turn around and call the half demon down and test out her newly found one. Would he want to be with her? He seemed very protective of her but was he that interested in her? Or would he use her and leave finding her unattractive? Her mind swam with too many questions that she didn't even notice what her body was doing before she could stop herself. Facing toward the tree

Inuyasha was occupying, she went to call for him only to find the tree branch empty. He left? Was she really that disgusting looking? Her eyes started to burn with vengeance of tears but she held back. Turning around, she decided she was clean enough to return to the village without being called a 'pig' when she found her clothes missing from where she left them. Her brows furrowing, she looked about trying to see if she just misplaced them by accident. She couldn't spot them anywhere. Now she was worried. First Inuyasha saw her naked and runs for his life and now her clothes were missing?

She was ready to scream in protest at the world for being so cruel when two lips came crashing down on her. She didn't have time to block them or fight them off. She barely had time to breathe. Silver strands fell into her face, curtaining the kiss as her mouth began to nibble on the side of his mouth. Inuyasha's mouth seemed to want to taste every crevice of her being as he worked his way down onto her neck; she let her head fall back to give more access to him.

He moaned against her skin as he tasted the pearly cream texture that had been calling him to come down and take a bite. He nipped her making a startled cry usher through her lips as he grabbed a hold of her left breast and molded it in his clawed hand. Her mind was swiftly overtaken with gratifying haze. She couldn't see past the pleasant feelings Inuyasha was placing on her body.

She felt so good against him. He was surprised he even let her know of his presence.

Sitting up in the tree, the backside of her showing to him, he started to growl to himself, his claws digging into the bark of the tree as he fought to maintain control over his bodily needs. She seemed to be teasing him, asking him to break his secret hideaway in the tree and come down and taste her. When she surfaced for air, the water seemed to gleam off her skin, the dancing fires continuing to taunt him with being against her while he was not. He couldn't take it anymore. Jumping down, he had enough time to maneuver his position when Kikyou had turned toward where he used to be. Did she know he had been there that whole time? He smirked, 'well then.' Running quietly over toward the pile of clothes on the other side of the lake's body, he swiped them and hid them in the bushes before dropping his own kimono on to hers. Before taking off, he actually felt some sort of pride and satisfaction to see his clothes on top of hers, almost like that's where they belonged.

Next before he chickened out and ran with his erection between his legs throbbing, he jumped from to a tree leaping to the waters and attacking those lips that had been calling for him to please all day. The hanyou was beyond shocked to find her kissing them back fiercely, but he wasn't about to complain as his mouth started to suckle on to her bottom lip.

Her hands frantically searched for something to hold onto, any given moment she was going to lose all her strength and fall if she didn't find something to hold onto. Inuyasha snatched both of her hands into his one as his other continued to fondle her breast; he moved lower and attacked the other with his mouth. Kikyou hadn't felt anything like it. Her body reacted so naturally, like it knew what it wanted and knew how to get it. Inuyasha's claw let her fragile hands slip, tumbling down until she hit something hot and stiff. He gasped before he could no longer draw breath. Her innocent hands swiftly caught him in their grasp, rubbing him in strokes. Had he died and gone to heaven, to be getting this kind of wonderful treatment and from the priestess who stole his heart, no doubt it had to be.

He suddenly had the urge to take more of her, feed off of her body. Leaning down he kissed her navel before making her lose contact and attacked her lower blossom. She would have tipped over if it wasn't for Inuyasha's hand held tightly onto her hips as he rocked his tongue between her folds. It must have been an extremely hot summer for sweat to be pebbling against her skin while she stood in crystal cold lake water. What was he doing to her?

Why were her hands tangled in his hair, probing him back and forth, helping him to keep in time with their rhythm?

"Inuyasha," she panted as a spasm of electricity shot through her core sending her off into oblivion. She could feel his fingertips spreading her open so his mouth could drink her dry. A shiver ran up her spine as her eyes drooped lazily; watching his head bobbing below her legs was intoxicating.

Licking his chops like he had the best feast of his life, he glided up to meet her lips with his, allowing her to taste the sweet and tangy taste of herself. "You taste interesting," he nibbled on her bottom lip again as he cupped her head before attacking her neck again.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She whispered as his arm swung under her legs and picked her weight against him as he wadded through the water. Leaning against the side of the lake, she slipped against his hardened member sending him off into another hand clutching painful arousal. How did she do that to him?

Letting his nature take control, he flipped her against the side of the lake's lip as he slid himself deep inside of her from behind. Her mouth dropped as he seemed to tear her open before the pain was gone and replaced by Inuyasha's teeth nipping against the apex of her neck and his fingers pushing against her folds as he continued to pump in and out of her. Gripping the earth on the outer part of the lake, Kikyou let her head fall back against his shoulder as he continued to thrust in and out, her body rocking back and forth to it.

It seemed it was good to have stunk like a "pig" to get this attention from her hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I'm…" she tried to usher out but her climax came crashing down silencing her into total bliss as her body tightened around Inuyasha's sending him into his own.

"Maybe I should break more fences," Inuyasha whispered into her ear before nibbling it and slipping into her again; milking himself dry in her tight cavern.

"I won't stop you, but the next one you're going to fix." Kikyou sighed as her body relaxed against his toned one.

Silence dwelled between the two before the hanyou broke the silence.

"Hey Kikyou, can you show me how you dive into the water again?"

"INUYASHA!"

"What?"

FIN


End file.
